As Lovers Go
by Sara Moon
Summary: A series of oneshots, various pairings and themes! Yaoi and shounen-ai, please read at your own risk! “…But just seeing you makes me think twice, and being with you here makes me sane. I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side…”
1. Chapter 1

A/N: These are going to be a collection of Naruto oneshots (maybe more in later chapters if enough people want a continuation of one) with various themes and pairings. Requests and ideas are welcome! These will all be yaoi and shounen-ai (boy x boy) so read at your own risk!

This one (and the next 3) were a birthday present for my good, good friend Sarah!

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Distant Iris

The world spun into darkness as he collapsed to the ground. Naruto cursed at himself as he registered the throbbing pain he felt from his head. What a stupid thing to do, he should have known better…stupid Neji, stupid Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino. Even Sai, that bastard…

It had been some time since they had all been able to get together, and the whole gang was present excluding the older shinobi like Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma, and Yamato of course...since they were not needed for such a get together.

Now all congregated at the Uchiha mansion were, for lack of a better term, 'the guys' which included Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Sai. It was decided that we would all get together for a drink…who came up with that dumb idea anyway?

It didn't take long for the so called 'party' to degrade into raucous insanity and sparing. Drunk, lethally trained warriors are never a good thing…especially when you confine them all in a small space with each other. So, in other words it turned into a drunken battle for who knows what…underwear maybe…or the little umbrella in the kitchen…it was rather sketchy to begin with. Either way, the result was the same…lots of bodily fluids, damaged property, and passed out shinobi's littering practically every available surface.

Naruto was proud that he had managed to keep his consciousness for as long as he had…though he was not sure how long he could really count as being aware and conscious…but now he knew for sure he had either gotten beat into darkness or he passed out. He hoped that it was the latter and that he could still keep some of his dignity intact, though the sketchy fragments of memory of him parading around naked with not only his underwear but someone else's as well shattered any hope of that…

-x-

"What the hell…" Naruto looked around what he hoped would be his inner self, he knew that the Kyuubi would get a good laugh from his plight…but what he saw was nothing even remotely like it. "Where the hell is this!?"

"Get up idiot; you have wasted enough of my time." Sasuke's gruff, deep voice filtered through the air and Naruto immediately sprung up from the grass covered ground.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto shouted in confusion as he looked around again. Soon he found a weight on his head and looked up to see Sasuke resting his hand there, entwining his fingers in his blond hair…Naruto blushed.

"Don't sound so surprised. Are you alright? You took quite a hit to the head when you were battling that tree over there…you lost by the way…" he said smirking as he hauled the boy to his feet.

"What!?" Naruto looked at the tree and the large fallen branch, "what happened…where am I anyway?"

Suddenly warm hands encircled his whiskered face bringing him eye to eye with a concerned looking Sasuke. "Are you sure you are alright? Maybe it hit you harder than I thought it did…do you want to go home?"

"Home?" Naruto was confused, what kind of dream was this anyway? "My home…your home?"

Sasuke's expression darkened with concern at the comment and Naruto wondered momentarily if he has said something terribly wrong. "Maybe we need to go to the hospital before going to _our_ home…" he deliberately stressed the word 'our' for emphasis.

Naruto's eyes widened and his body felt weak, he faintly heard Sasuke yell as he slumped into his embrace in a daze. "Hospital. Now" he heard him clearly say…what in the world…?

"No…" Naruto finally pulled himself together even though Sasuke failed to relinquish his hold on him. "I am fine really…my head just hurts. Let's go home and maybe I can sleep it off or something."

"Are you sure? You look terrible…" Sasuke was still holding him tightly in his arms. "You know this is not something an Anbu should do…be more careful next time…we are not even on a mission…tch." He scoffed as he started to head towards home.

-x-

By the time they arrived 'home' Naruto learned that he and Sasuke lived together in the Uchiha mansion, which by the way no longer looked like a ghost town. He and Sasuke were both Anbu and were apparently quite a force to be reckoned with; a perfect team. As far as Naruto could tell…the touching, the gentleness, the looks…he surmised that they not only lived together but were lovers as well.

"Do you want me to call Iruka and Kakashi over for dinner? Do you even think you can eat dinner?" The question puzzled Naruto…this was all so confusing.

"Kakashi and Iruka?" He questioned softly as he sat in the kitchen watching Sasuke prepare dinner, which was an odd sight in and of itself. The Sauske Naruto currently knew could do nothing but glare daggers at who ever had the misfortune to come upon him. The Sasuke he knew no longer loved him…the Sasuke he knew wanted nothing more than to see him dead…

A sad smile fell across his face at the thought. It would be nice if he could stay in this reality forever…get to see the loving, caring, warm, concerned, and kind Sasuke everyday. 'Ha…this must be heaven…I must have died and come here…' He thought bemusedly. 'What a way to die…'

"Please tell me you at least remember them…" Sasuke whirled around and fixed him with a glare.

"I remember them…but why…call them together?" He asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

Sasuke gave him a dead pan look for a moment before he realized that the blond was not joking. "They are a couple…it is obvious we would call them together you idiot." Sasuke went back to cooking, glancing over his shoulder to watch his lover process the information.

He was concerned to say the least. Naruto was always an idiot but when he slipped and the branch hit him…Sasuke was sure he was going to be okay, he had been through so much worse. But now…now, he was not so sure. Naruto seemed weird, not that he wasn't usually…but he didn't seem to know the most basic of things…things that he should have known.

"Are you sure you are alright? I can get you to the hospital to get your head checked out." He said without looking back.

"I'm alright; things are just a bit hazy. I will be fine tomorrow after I rest." Naruto smiled at the tone of voice Sasuke was using to talk to him, so sweet…

-x-

Dinner was probably the most amazing thing Naruto had ever experienced in his short life. He was eating home made cooking from none other than Sasuke, who was fusing over him eating the entire time. The food was delicious, the company was good, and the house had a warm, family feel to it. If this was a dream, Naruto decided he never wanted to wake.

"Why don't you go take a bath, I will be in there in a minute once I finish putting this away" Sasuke gestured at the dishes and Naruto stared blankly back. Bath? He wasn't sure quite how he had made it there, but Naruto soon found himself submerged in the warm water of the bath.

If this was a dream, it sure was a painfully realistic one. His head was still throbbing dully and his skin prickled at the heat. "Stop spacing out you idiot, the last thing I need is for you to drown in your own bath…"

Naruto raised his eyes as Sasuke walked towards the bath and settled in behind him with a slight splash of the water. Naruto's face flushed deeply as the sight; Sasuke…naked…touching…right behind him. It was almost too much. Sure he has seen him naked before, but a lot of time had passed since then…and well…let's just say it was hard to keep the blood where it was supposed to be.

Naruto jumped and about died when Sasuke started to wash his back gently with a soft cloth. "What?" he questioned innocently letting a smirk cross his lips.

"N-nothing!" Naruto stuttered out in a rush as he tried to tightly close his legs.

Needless to say, it was not 'nothing' and Sasuke knew full well what 'nothing' meant. For the rest of the bath and then some in the bedroom there was more 'playing' than actually doing what they were supposed to be doing.

Naruto knew now that he was certainly dead…if not he could at least die happy now. "Hmm…" Naruto made the content noise as he snuggled into Sasuke's embrace. The bed was comfortable, the sheets were soft, and best of all the body next to him was warm and it belonged to the man that he loved with all his heart.

"I love you…" Naruto spoke hazily as he was drifting off to sleep. He could not see the surprised expression that the dark haired boy was giving him, which was probably best…but the tightening of the arms that wrapped around him was enough for Naruto.

"I love you too dobe, now go to sleep" he said in mock agitation which elicited a soft laugh from the boy pressed against his chest. "If your head still hurts tomorrow I am forcing you to see the doctor, okay?"

"Alright…" Naruto agreed softly as he drifted off to sleep to the sound of Sasuke's breathing, to the scent of his body, and the feel of his skin…

-x-

"Naruto!" A voice yelled through the darkness startling him into consciousness. "How in the world could you fall asleep here!? Here of all places! You know what this place is!? Oh, I can't even begin to scold you since I am so furious at you right now!"

"Now, now…Iruka calm down. He and the others must have one hell of a hang over right now. Let him wake up a bit before you chew him out." Kakashi's voice flooded through Naruto's foggy awareness. His eyes cleared and he was able to make out the figures of Kakashi and Iruka above him…

"W-what the…?" he questioned groggily as he forced himself into a sitting position despite the hammering pain coming from his head.

"You, in a drunken mess it seems, stumbled onto the shrine and passed out!" Iruka said angrily.

"Shrine?" Naruto finally noticed the small monument he was collapsed next to.

"It is said to show you your future!" Kakashi laughed lightly as he pulled the boy to his feet and dusted him off. "Now let's get you home and in some clean clothes and get you some medicine for that hang over!" The jounin said sarcastically while chuckling softly.

Both men stopped dead as they watched tears slip down Naruto's cheeks, his hands fighting to come to his face, his teeth clenched as he cried.

"Naruto! What's wrong!?" The once angry Iruka suddenly became concerned as he held onto Naruto's arm that was not currently being held by Kakashi. The two men held up the sobbing boy as he continued to cry relentlessly.

"Nhhnn" Naruto attempted to make sound but failed miserably.

"Naruto, are you hurt somewhere?" Kakashi asked seriously as he looked over the boy to see if he could find any obvious signs of injury. "If you don't tell us what's wrong we can't help you."

"N-nothing's wrong" he finally mumbled out, even though the tears refused to stop. "I'm fine really…"

"Who in the hell are kidding!" Iruka shouted much louder than Naruto would have liked. His head already hurt and the crying was not helping. "Tell me what's wrong damn it!"

"Nothing!" He sobbed out once again as he finally gained control of his hands and started to brush at his face. He rubbed at his red and swollen eyes; his face blushed from crying as he looked up to the men that cared for him. "It's just…just…"

"Just!?" They both said in unison.

"Its just I am so happy…" More tears began to fall and he scrubbed at his face furiously. Naruto finally let a bright smile cross his face. "I am so happy…the tears just won't stop!" He gave up on trying to wipe them away and just let them fall freely as he hugged and embraced the men at his sides.

"What?" They looked confused at each other. Naruto was crying because he was happy?

"You said…" he sniffled against Kakashi's chest, "you said it showed the future…"

"Eh?" The jounin looked down at the blond boy's beaming face. He was so uninhibitedly happy…

"I am so happy; even if it was a dream…even if it wasn't real…I am so…happy…" Naruto smiled. He would make it…make that distant vision a reality…he would see it come true since…

'He said he loves me…'

"Distant Iris"

-End-

* * *

A/N: There you have it! The first oneshot! Please let me know what you thought of it! Thanks so much!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This one is a bit dark...I have no idea where the idea came from...or what the whole story is (man, I wish I knew!! Maybe it will come to me sometime...) but check it out anyway! lol! Thanks!!

* * *

Inviting Darkness

"What are you doing here?" a low voice bit out through clenched teeth. The man standing before him could see the figure of his once sarcastic friend pushed tightly against the back wall.

"Would you rather I had not come?" The man spoke sarcastically, though even he could not hide the tinge of sadness that leaked through the words. "I thought you would be glad to see me…"

"Tch…" the voice replied from the darkness, shuffling sounds could be heard echoing off the dark, moss ridden stone. "If I could see then maybe…" a soft laugh escaped his lips, "but that has been taken from me as well…who would have thought?"

"It can be fixed" the intruder stated simply, not bothering to move even though he knew his companion was on the rise.

"Like the rest of this broken body?" The voice questioned darkly as he moved towards the other occupant of the room.

Sasuke scowled deeply in the dark, his fists clenched tightly at his side. He would never admit it, but it killed him to bear witness to his friend being in this state. Yes, friend. In the beginning they were nothing more than strangers that were forced to be more than that as teammates. From there, surprisingly enough, friendship grew and then some. It was always an awkward relationship; sometimes more and sometimes less. Lovers to rivals to enemies…the cycle seemed to repeat itself…never settling on one distinction or the other. It was not that long ago that he had tried to kill that very person; to end his life with his own hands…

Why did it pain him so to think of anyone else hurting that body that he himself had hurt countless times in more ways than just physical? Did he want to protect him or destroy him?

Even now Sasuke was unsure of the answer, but he knew…with everything that he was…that he had to go to him, seek him out, and see for himself the rumors he had heard. It was easy enough to infiltrate, only low class idiots would call it safe…were the shinobi of Konoha slacking?

-x-

It took him no time at all to navigate the winding maze and find his target. "Naruto…" the name left his mouth slowly and deliberately, lacking any unnecessary emotion that the name may have carried in the past. Sasuke found what he was looking for…found what he had been so strongly drawn to that he had to risk life and limb just to get a glimpse…

Naruto was confined, broken in both body and spirit, like some kind of animal trapped behind bars. The rumors had reached his ears that for unknown reasons the demon toting human of Konoha had been deemed unstable and unsafe. They said that the boy was either eliminated so that no one would ever have access to such a weapon or that they had confined him to an impenetrable place.

Upon further investigation, Sasuke found the details about demon fox's incarceration and whereabouts. Sasuke scoffed to himself at the memory. They had confined Naruto underground. He had been sealed up under the mountain with little to no hope of escape. 'They really went all out to keep him in here…' Sasuke mused as he recalled everything he had to go through to get to his current location.

"Naruto." He repeated more forcefully this time. "Let's get out of here…its too dark…"

"What's the point?" Naruto voiced, finally sounding a bit more like him self given a bit forlornly than Sasuke would have liked. "I am not safe…the seal…it's…." Sasuke heard as Naruto's fist collided with a nearby wall.

"Nar-"

"Shut up!" Naruto cut Sasuke's words off harshly. He was angry. Angry with himself, angry with the village and his friends, and angry with the man that now stood before him. "If I leave here I am going to end up killing everyone! I will destroy the village and I know it won't end there! It's not safe for me to be free!"

Sasuke perked up as he realized the blond was crying. As faint as they were, the sound of tears dripping to the ground could be heard by his trained shinobi ears. Sasuke fought back the strong desire to hug his companion, rival, enemy as tightly as he could and not let go…but he didn't. That was not why he had come…or was it?

"I am better off dead…" Naruto spoke meekly as he collapsed to his knees while taking a few deep breaths. "I can't go on like this. I can't control it anymore…even if you are able to free me…then what? Where would I go, what would I do? They would just catch me again and toss me right back in here…or kill me…finally…"

That was true, even though Sasuke hated to admit it. Since he had left the village they were still hunting him relentlessly even though he posed little threat. With Naruto…they would stop at nothing to return him to their possession. The majority of the village saw him as a great liability, one that could not be allowed to go free…

"Then come with me…" The words left Sasuke's lips before he even realized what he had said.

"What?" Naruto asked surprised. Had he just heard correctly? If he had…his heart might just burst…

Sasuke looked away, though it was a mute gesture in the darkness; he couldn't take it back since he had said it already…

"You heard me, idiot." Sasuke returned hastily. "Let's leave here…together. Come with me. I won't let them take you back."

Tears streamed down Naruto's face for a second time; though this time they flowed for a completely different reason. "Sasuke…" he sighed deeply before continuing. "You say that yet you know nothing. I might kill you…"

"So?" Sasuke was getting impatient. He had wasted enough time on this matter. Naruto should just shut up and come with him; it would be easier that way. Why did he have to make everything so complicated all the time? "Have you forgotten? I might just kill you too, so doesn't that make us even?"

Naruto blinked a few times to get the tears from his eyes. What kind of logic was that? Sensing the other man's hesitation, Sasuke spoke again.

"You know…" he started darkly, "I grounded you before…I can do it again."

"It's different now."

"So am I…"

"You want to risk it on that little? What about the others, the village…the world!?"

"Fuck them." Sasuke bit out. "Stop fucking worrying about others! Worry about your self a little and let me take care of the rest. I am a lot stronger than I used to be…trust me a bit."

"Trust…" Naruto scoffed. "Maybe at one time…" he laughed to himself quietly. "I guess there is no help for it…"

"What?"

"I will go with you…" Naruto voiced on the borderline of happiness.

"You will? Just like that?" Sasuke allowed himself to sound a bit confused, which he was very much so at the moment. "I thought you would be an idiot and whine and fight me more on it…and that I would just have to drag you away…"

"I belong to you anyway. My heart, my body, my soul…my everything…It's yours for the taking. If you wish to kill me, then kill me. If you wish to leave me again…then know I will do everything in my power to get you back. If you wish to take me with you, then take me. I will follow…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke hesitated…this was wrong. Naruto didn't talk that way…he had never said it before…even when they were together. He was always appallingly optimistic, dreadfully annoying, and so insanely naïve that it would make one ill. Where were these words coming from…?

"You don't believe me?" Naruto's sweet voice echoed in the dark, contrasting sharply with the dim surroundings. "I can sense you are not convinced, but I assure you that my words are true and from my heart. I have always felt that way…but I just never bothered to elaborate."

"But…" he didn't know why he was fighting it…wasn't this what he wanted? "What about the others?"

"Fuck them." Naruto said simply. "It's not like I won't run into them again anyway." Sasuke tensed as a cold hand intertwined with his own. He felt warm breath against his skin and body weight against his shoulder. "Take me away…please. Let me stay by your side…stay in your embrace…we can protect each other…keep one another grounded. We would make the best team…"

Sasuke allowed a smile to grace his lips and a small chuckle escape his mouth. "Fine, fine. Lets try it and see anyway, that is about all we can do for now." In one easy motion Sasuke secured Naruto in his arms and proceeded to the outside.

-x-

It was not long before he stood with Naruto in his arms squinting at the sun. Everything was so bright, such a contrast to what Naruto had been forced to tolerate. The wind played delicately with his blond hair and the sun gleamed off his pale skin, but Sasuke could clearly see the smile plastered to his face. 'Now he looks like the idiot he really is…'

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hrm?"

"Can we get some ramen before we leave? I haven't eaten in like…forever!" Naruto's voice was happy and enthusiastic, nothing like what it was only an hour or so before…it brought a hidden smile to the hardened and stoic dark haired boy.

"You're such a dobe…"

"Uh!?"

"Inviting Darkness"

-End-

* * *

A/N: I forgot to mention my Naruto is usually OOC if we go by his true character, but I can't help it!! Forgive me! I hope it was good none the less!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a Kakashi/Iruka one! Yay! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Love Only

"…Damn it all to hell…" Kakashi muttered to himself as he stomped towards the training ground.

It had been a long and taxing day. He had just returned from a very violent and dangerous mission only to be slapped with some menial, mundane idiot missions rather than being allowed to rest. To make things worse he had received word that Naruto and the others had been injured during their mission and were still in need of assistance.

As bad as that sounded it was what happened after receiving that news that was currently bugging the jounin to no end. Upon hearing the news he had rushed to find out if he could be sent in as backup…and what he happened upon in the hallway left him shocked and unable to move.

-x-

There, blocking his way, were those infuriating desk jockeys consoling their fellow chunin…which just so happened to be his Iruka. Since when he started to think of the brown haired shinobi as his was beyond him, and in fact he had merely progressed to the level of small talk and stalking…not much to go on if he wanted Iruka to be his.

They shared a commonality that made Kakashi hope for more; they both loved and cared for a certain fox demon boy…though they certainly showed it differently, it was still an irrefutable bond that they shared. Kakashi could only hope that he could build from that and pray that the chunin shared his same feelings.

"What in the hell was that look anyway…" he mumbled as he kicked a stone out of his path angrily. Once he had gained his wits he had moved swiftly passed the sickening mass of skin ship and closeness only to be accosted with Iruka's flushed and worried face looking him in the eye at the very moment he chose to peek as he passed…

"That look should be illegal!" Kakashi concluded as he entered a clearing near the outskirt of the training grounds. He quickly decided what tree pissed him off the most and flung several pointy objects in its direction. A split second later a perfect circle was formed head-high on the tree.

-x-

Kakashi knew what he was doing was foolish…the tree had done nothing wrong…it had just been standing, minding its own business, gathering sun and nutrients when some crazed guy with an arsenal of weapons came and started to impale its bark with sharp intrusive objects. Foolish, yes…necessary, no…but needed none the less.

He was angry and he couldn't comprehend why. 'They were just comforting a friend…' he told himself logically as he tossed more objects at his circular target. 'They didn't have to be touching him like that!' he yelled back at himself. 'It was practically foreplay!'

"Arg!" Kakashi made a muffled sound as he spun sideways gripping his head with one hand and holding a kunai in the other.

"Stupid Iruka!"

-x-

"What?" Iruka looked up from the edge of the clearing surprised that the jounin he was looking for had addressed him in such a way…but it was already too late.

Kakashi looked on horrified as the kunai he had aimlessly flung in his frustration headed straight towards the unprepared and completely off guard chunin. Even in his best form he would be hard pressed to intercept his own weapon and he was much too stunned to do anything about it now…

Iruka's eyes widened as the weapon descended upon him. He was a shinobi but a situation like this took him by surprise and even so he was rather out of practice. He made a split second attempt to dodge and block at the same time which only resulted in the kunai ripping through the flesh of his arm and propelling to gash his face and finally resting lodged in a tree directly behind him next to his head.

Kakashi was by his side before Iruka even realized he was sliding to his knees in pain. Kakashi was talking, something about how he didn't even see him and that he was sorry and something about hating himself, but Iruka didn't really care much. He was being cradled by the silver haired jounin…his hand that was pressed against his arm was being pressed even firmer by Kakashi's own hand. Iruka dully noted the blood running down the side of his face from the graze…there was blood but for the most part the wounds were superficial…

"I…I'm so sorry!" Kakashi voiced out firmer, enough for Iruka to take note. "I wasn't paying attention…If my mind had not been preoccupied with…well…I am sure I would have noticed that you were there…but I was thinking…and…this…but…"

"It's fine, Kakashi…these wounds are nothing." He smiled lightly to the still flustered and worried man above him. "Can you help me up?"

"Of course!" Kakashi hurriedly helped Iruka to his feet and helped bandage the wound on his arm and face, though only haphazardly…at least it stopped the bleeding….that much he was glad of. "There, that should do until you get to the hospital. I'll take you so let's go."

"I had to ask you something, that's why I came." Iruka said while leaning against a near by tree.

"If it is about Naruto I already heard and requested to help…" he trailed off…he wanted Iruka to notice him…notice him for himself and not for Naruto.

"Oh, I heard too. It seems that everything is alright now. We got word just after you had left. I rushed after you once I found out, but you are pretty hard to track down. I thought you would want to know." Iruka stated politely.

Kakashi's visible eye widened in surprise. He came all this way just to tell me that? What in the… "Was that all?" Kakashi pressed hesitantly…hoping to the gods that there was more…

He was stunned to see a fresh blush grace the brown haired man's face as he averted his gaze. "Well…uh…."

"Yes?" Kakashi prompted eagerly, but trying not to sound so.

"I was just…uh…" Iruka looked away to the other side, the blush deepening. "Just wondering if you had…uh…plans for tonight…." he finished quietly.

"For tonight?" Kakashi raised a brow. Could it be…could his prayers have been answered?

"Yes…I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me? Maybe we could, well…you know…celebrate the well being of Naruto!"

Kakashi sent the man an awkward stare before grinning insanely under is mask. Iruka was so, so cute. It was almost hard to bear. Kakashi fought back the urge to tackle him right then and there….if anything that would have to wait until after dinner…

"Sure…lets have dinner." he responded as nonchalant as possible. "But first let's get those wounds taken care of…" he said as he offered Iruka his shoulder.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Iruka allowed Kakashi to help him and he smiled at the closeness of their bodies. He was pleased to see that Kakashi held him in favorable regard, as he could see from the gentle and careful way he was currently being treated.

-x-

Iruka was glad he had taken the others advice and gone after the jounin when he saw him earlier…he was finally able to get the courage to ask him out after such strange circumstances. The pain was almost worth it to be getting pampered by the man he liked…

"Where do you want to eat?" Iruka asked absently as they made their way to the hospital.

Kakashi grinned, knowing full well what he wanted…"How about your place?"

Iruka's face flushed a whole new shade of red, "Eh!?"

"Love Only"

-End-

* * *

A/N: Yay! I like this one...a lot...

Please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one has both Naruto/Sasuke and a hint of Kakashi/Iruka! For some reason Naruto turned into one of those...puppy...uke...things! LOL!

* * *

One Thing

"Kiss me." Naruto demanded as he sulked in front of his friend and lover.

"What the hell? No, now get away from me." Sasuke retorted angrily as he swatted at his blond companion.

"Why the hell not?!" Naruto protested equally angry. "Stop being such a loser, just pull that stick outta your ass and kiss me."

"Because I said so…" Sasuke said darkly, "and I checked yesterday, I am pretty sure you are the one with the stick up the ass…"

"Why…" Naruto seethed as he clenched his fists, ready to fight. "You bastard!"

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Kakashi called from the distance, Iruka next to him. "Come on or we will leave you behind."

-x-

What a nightmare this was turning out to be Naruto soon found himself thinking as he, Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi all made their way to a distant place to do…something. Hell if he knew. Who in their right mind sends this composition of shinobi on a mission as menial and mundane as this? Naruto dead-panned…that's right…the old hag was obviously not in her right mind.

She probably found it highly amusing, if only Naruto knew how right he was. It was obvious that the older men had but one thing on their mind and it was nowhere near anything less than x-rated. 'Great, just great.' Naruto thought depressingly. 'I can barely get Sasuke to kiss me let alone do anything more, and now I am going to have to deal with _that_ the entire time!'

Not only was that bugging the hell out of the over active blond, but the trip was about as boring as they come. Sasuke was ignoring him, maintaining a perfect distance of at least two meters between them. Kakashi and Iruka were oblivious to the world as they chatted and flirted cheerfully ahead. It was almost sickening.

So much so that Naruto felt the need to mess it up. "Hey!" He called loudly though not gaining a response from any of his companions. "When are we going to stop and eat? I am starving!"

When no one even bothered to glance his way, Naruto decided he could rise to the occasion…maybe if he was so annoying and so bothersome they would finally surrender and talk to him and stop for food…or beat him up. Either way it couldn't be that bad. If they knocked him out they would have to carry him with them…right? "Hey…hey…" Naruto bobbed in and around the trio. "Hey, are we there yet? Can we stop? Hey, hey, hey…"

"Will you shut up you idiot!" Sasuke finally snapped irritably. "We will stop at an inn in about an hour or so since it is getting dark, so keep your trap shut!"

Naruto smiled and slid up to Sasuke's side seductively, leaning against him. "See…that wasn't so hard was it…" his hand slipped into Sasuke's and Naruto smirked, "If only you had paid attention to me in the beginning I wouldn't have to resort to being annoying."

-x-

The comment elicited a chuckle from both Iruka and Kakashi as they walked ahead. So they were aware of the surroundings after all, those bastards. They probably had a hand in this whole thing…man, if they did they were going to get it later, that much Naruto knew. Sasuke suddenly pried his hand from Naruto's grasp. "Come on…" Naruto pouted as soon as Sasuke started to walk away. "No one will notice…"

"Not now and I will notice." Sasuke said sternly. As much as he hated it, this was still a mission and there was a time and place for everything. And this was neither the time nor the place for such familiarity.

"Come on Sasuke…just for a little bit?" Naruto pleaded with his best sad puppy eyes, though Sasuke successfully eluded the attack by not looking. He was ignoring the tugs on his sleeve and the looks of desperation.

No one could have told from his outwards appearance, but Uchiha Sasuke was having a hard time winning this battle. It took everything he had to ignore and not react to his blond lovers advances. The puppy eyes and the pouting lip hit pretty hard, but the soft touches to his skin that were barely touches in the first place left his flesh hot and feverish. Every time Naruo pushed his body against his, Sasuke was fighting an inner battle with himself to not push down the boy and ravish him right then and their in the road.

"Sasuke…" Naruto begged in his sweetest most enticing voice he could muster. The sound sent shivers down the dark haired boy's back, he hated that voice…his mind went blank when he heard that voice…

"Just this one thing…"

-x-

That was it. No more. Sasuke spun around and grabbed a very surprised and stunned Naruto by the shoulders so that he was face to face with him. "No, not just one thing…"

"Eh?"

Sasuke slammed his lips against Naruto's and pulled back quickly. "Trust me, I will give you much _more_ than _one _thing tonight…"

"One Thing"

-End-

* * *

A/N: I think this one needs a second part...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A little oneshot with Sasuke and Naruto! It was based off of a picture...and it was for a friend for her Christmas present! I own nothing, please enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

I'm Still Here

"I thought you were dead…" the words were barely audible above the clamor surrounding them. Tears streamed down blood stained cheeks and trembling hands grasped at familiar flesh. Naruto closed his eyes tightly and allowed his body to take in the presence before him.

"I didn't think you made it either…" Sasuke whispered in response as he let his head sway forward to meet Naruto's. Blood dripped from fresh open wounds and Sasuke faintly took note of the dull pain lacing throughout his body; tears finally escaping from his eyes as he closed them shut as well.

He didn't need to see, he didn't need words…he just wanted to stay close to the one that he thought he had lost. Feel the warmth of the hand that intertwined with his own, the breath that rhythmically swept across his face, and the scent that he thought was just a distant memory…

Distant memory…

They had been through so much, yet it finally had come to this. Sasuke knew that Naruto was his enemy…he had attacked Konoha on his own knowing this fact, but he never expected that the ever following Naruto would cross lines and join him when things got messy. Everything had taken such a terrible turn; it had fallen apart so quickly. Sasuke was positive that death was his sole fate, there were no other options. There was so much death and so much destruction.

It seemed like a sick joke now, but Sasuke recalled the bitter sinking feeling that washed over his being when the report came that the last holder of the tailed-beast had been felled. Naruto had chosen death over relinquishing the Kyuubi into enemy hands. It didn't take long for it to sink in…he knew deep down that it would come to that. It was so like Naruto he had thought forlornly.

It felt like a lifetime ago that he was in the arms of the one he loved. The last time they had made love it was painfully sweet. It was almost as if Naruto had known what was in his heart…what he was planning. The heat from their exposed bodies, the feel of sweat rolling off their fevered skin, the sound of their labored breaths combined with the creaking of the bed, and the gentle…loving expression…

That was so long ago, yet he knew that Naruto never stopped chasing him, never stopped loving him. He could tell just from the desperate and longing expression that he would always let grace his features for an instant when he finally caught up to him. It didn't matter how much time had passed or what situation they found themselves in; the expression was always there, never changing.

But Sasuke still pushed his feelings for the blond far from his mind and his heart. Naruto was his enemy, one that he would kill if need be. Naruto was loyal to Konoha…the village he must destroy. He could not afford to love; he could not afford to feel…he could not remember. So he didn't. He became the flawless enemy, member of the Akatsuki, follower of his brother's enemy, and hater of the place of his birth. But that all came to an end the instant he heard the name he least wanted to hear…

He remembered…

'_I love you…' Naruto cooed playfully as he planted kisses down Sasuke's collarbone to his belly, his hands exploring vengefully between his legs._

'_That's enough dobe, do you intend to kill me?' Sasuke tried to roll away from his lover's endless enthusiasm and energy. 'I'm tired, how many times do you intend to do it?'_

'_Until morning…' Naruto laughed as he continued to kiss at any and all skin that was exposed. He quickly dodged a kick aimed at his gut and pouted at the angry looking Sasuke beneath him._

'_You really do intend to kill me! Enough is enough!' Sasuke immediately felt guilty at the depressed and pouting Naruto before him. He hated that look…that look always made him cave. 'Augh, we can continue tomorrow…after dinner…' the words barely made it out before he was embraced in a tight hug._

'_I would rather die than have to kill you…' Naruto spoke softly as they settled into the covers, sleep swiftly claiming them. 'I would kill myself…before…I ever…let you die…'_

_Sasuke cuddled up close to Naruto and smiled as he watched the idiot fall asleep immediately. 'Dobe…don't say something so stupid…'_

So stupid…he was so, so stupid. As soon as word had reached him that Naruto was dead it was like his world was over. Everything he had been planning and scheming…all the hate and plans of revenge and attack went far from his mind. In an instant, all the memories that he had pushed from his mind, all the distant memories that he didn't want to recall came rushing back. Naruto…his enemy…he shouldn't care that he was dead. Things would be easier that way…

Naruto…his ene-

No, Naruto…his love, his other half, his reason to exist…

Sasuke decided that he had never wished more for death than in that moment. He no longer cared about the battle, the goal, or the outcome. He didn't even notice the number of wounds increasing on his body or the stains of blood that tainted his clothes. He vaguely recalled that he was still fighting, but he felt like his body was merely going through the motions; his mind was already far from his body.

It felt like a dream when he became aware that the backup he was receiving, the help that was keeping his unstable being alive, was none other than Naruto himself. He was fighting for him…fighting against his own village, friends and fellow leaf shinobi…

Sasuke didn't know what happened after that. They fought feverishly against what seemed like a never ending threat, but they finally broke free…standing before one another…

It was different now, Sasuke thought reflecting on his earlier line of reflection. The hand touching his own belonged to Naruto, the forehead that rested against his own was Naruto's; the breath, the scent, the tears, and the blood…they were all Naruto's. The voice that spoke to him softly was unmistakably Naruto's.

It was Naruto…battered and beaten…but alive, standing before him.

"They told me you had been killed…" Sasuke choked out the words. They left a terribly bitter taste in his mouth.

"They told me the same thing about you…" Naruto didn't open his eyes, just stood still where he was. "I don't even know how I got here…I just knew I had to find you…even if I had to follow you to Hell…"

"Don't say something so stupid…dobe…"

Naruto laughed gently, "It's not stupid, I have told you before I rather die before seeing your death…"

Sasuke cringed. He had enough, he didn't care anymore…damn the consequences.

"I'm here now…"

"I'm still here…"

"Yeah…"

Sasuke slowly let his head drift upwards as Naruto let his fall downward, their lips meeting in a slow and burning kiss. Naruto smiled into Sasuke's lips…

"I'll always be here…"

~End~


	6. Chapter 6

You Are Under My Control

_Kill…_

_Slaughter…_

_Destroy…_

_Death…Destruction…Doom…_

The words swirled around in Naruto's head with endless fury. The Kyuubi's voice elicited sheer horror and Naruto was sure that he was trembling. Naruto felt his consciousness slipping away from him as the demon continued to taunt him. His eyes had long since faded from blue to red, but were now fading even further into a vacant crimson.

"Naruto!"

A voice was calling him, Naruto could vaguely make out. But it sounded so distant and so far off. The Kyuubi wanted control and he wanted it now. There was no time to think of anything…

"Damnit Naruto!" Sasuke cursed as he tried to push his way forward towards Naruto. It took everything he had just to keep himself in place. Naruto had lost it. He had only wanted to test out his ability to control the tailed-beast, yet it had gone terribly wrong.

Naruto had foolishly come after him, once again flooding him with pathetic pleadings to return to Konoha and forget his attack and all his past misdoings. It only took a moment for Sasuke to invoke his new Sharingan, and even less for him to access the Kyuubi.

How incredibly foolish…

In an instant Naruto was engulfed in a searing, swirling mass of red burning chakra. His eyes turned red as rage took over, though Naruto didn't quite understand what was making him so angry. The words began to permeate his being and he felt himself loosing control. Sasuke watched in horror as the body before him began to change with every passing second.

What had he done?

Sasuke knew he had to reach Naruto and he had to reach him quickly. The chakra was overwhelming…almost unbearable. If he was any other person, he would have long since been dead. Putting all rational thought aside, Sasuke gathered his strength and rushed towards the burning Naruto. What felt like ages, in which was really only a matter of seconds, Sasuke found himself clasped onto his former teammate.

"Naruto!" He voiced again, though it fell upon deaf ears. "Shit!" he cursed loudly. This was not going like he had planned. He wanted control of the Kyuubi, but he was loosing Naruto in the process. He wanted Naruto…he didn't want to let anyone else have him…

If this was the way to make that happen, then so be it. He didn't care, he just wanted what belonged to him…what he loved.

That was right; there was no denying it now. He loved Naruto with his whole being. No matter how hard he tried to push him away, Naruto always came back. This was one person he could not live without…

Sasuke clenched his teeth; he had but one last resort…something akin to Orochimaru's style…but it would be effective…it had to be.

Naruto flinched as he felt himself go numb, his eyes slowly returning. He slowly brought his hand up to grasp at the invader and was mildly surprised to find himself touching warm flesh.

Sasuke glared, his Sharingan fully invoked, as his teeth sunk into Naruto's neck. His mouth quickly filled with the metallic taste of blood and the red liquid streamed down Naruto's skin staining it bright red. Sasuke dully noted that Naruto was coming back to his senses…he had already bitten his lip and blood was dribbling out from the cut.

In one fluid motion, Sasuke relinquished his first target and quickly claimed Naruto's lips in a deep kiss. His mouth already tasted like blood, so he figured he might as well get more of it. However, Naruto tasted so much sweeter than any blood could ever be.

Sasuke smirked when Naruto moaned into the kiss; he was returning to normal. Sasuke licked at the blood that had escaped from the blonde's lip, exploring down to the blood at his neck, and then proceeding lower to the rest of his body.

Naruto moaned as he realized his clothes had been disheveled and Sasuke was already more than engaged in 'cleaning' up his body. Naruto blinked a few times trying to assess the situation. What was I doing?

The last thing he remembered was the Kyuubi forcing its way to the foreground…he had lost control of himself. How did he get back? What had he done? Most importantly, what was Sasuke doing?

They were enemies. They were no longer lovers. That was long in the past, and he couldn't even remember the last time he had been intimate with anyone. But now his body was hotter than ever, the familiar feel of his former lover on his member was already driving him insane.

"Sasuke…stop." Naruto demanded in a surprisingly serious tone. Sasuke stopped for only a moment, glancing up from the hand job he was giving.

"No." Sasuke said in an equally dark voice before he tenderly kissed Naruto's tip and took him full-long into his mouth. Naruto recoiled and sucked in air sharply, resisting the urge to bite himself to prevent any noise escaping his mouth.

"Seriously, stop." Naruto hissed as he tried to move away with little success. "Get off me."

Sasuke didn't respond and merely sucked harder. Naruto released a deep moan as he clenched his eyes tightly shut. In a matter of moments he came hard into Sasuke's mouth. He felt weak, confused, and betrayed.

"You fucking ass!" Naruto spat as he tried to catch his breath. "Get off me now!"

Sasuke skillfully slipped his hand around Naruto's backside and slid a finger inside. He could not help but smirk as he watched Naruto's expression; he was weakened from the transformation and there was nothing he could do about it. The hurt, shock, and panic were all clearly expressed on his face.

"Stop!" Naruto pleaded as his legs finally gave way and he found himself on the ground with an eager Sasuke supporting him. "Please, stop this now!"

"I can't stop now." Sasuke said simply as he continued to fondle Naruto from both angles. The blond squirmed and tried his best not to make noise but Sasuke knew that it was only a matter of time. It was a loosing battle, one that Sasuke knew he had already won. "Prepare yourself Naruto…"

Sasuke whispered the words into Naruto's ear as he held the boy closer before he impaled into him with a forceful thrust. Naruto cried out and tears leaked from his blue eyes, all past words and transgressions forgotten. He grasped onto Sasuke tightly as the dark haired boy continued to thrust deeply, aggressively into him.

"I…" Naruto panted out as Sasuke held him close, "love…you…even though…you…abandoned me."

Sasuke smiled and planted his head into Naruto's chest as they both climaxed hard. In a few seconds, Sasuke allowed Naruto's limp body to flop on the charred ground before him. The only noise that could be heard was their combined heavy breathing.

"I still love you even though you tossed me away…" Naruto reiterated out of breath from the ground were he could still see Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

"I never abandoned you or tossed you away…" Sasuke finally spoke. He didn't really want to be saying these things now, especially not after what he had done…but it was as best of time as any. "You are mine, and that will never change."

"I am not some pet you can own, Sasuke." Naruto spat, "I belong to myself and no one else."

"Heh…" Sasuke scoffed. "You are under my control, a fact you can not deny." It was true. Even if Sasuke loved Naruto the fact still remained that he had the power to control Naruto and the Kyuubi inside him. He was an Uchiha; he mastered the Sharingan. He was Naruto's master whether he wanted it to be or not. It didn't matter what agenda he personally had, Naruto would always be his…always be connected to him. There was no escape…he wouldn't let him escape.

"I highly doubt that!" Naruto said angrily. "That isn't how it works."

"Oh?" Sasuke smirked. "Won't you enlighten me then?"

"It is _you_ that is under _my_ control, not the other way around!" Naruto propped himself up and smirked darkly at Sasuke…his blood red eyes glistening brightly. "We are truly meant for each other…"

"Ha, can't deny that…"

"It's the truth after all…"

"Then I guess it would be…" Sasuke smiled as Naruto moved up to him from the ground and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, embracing him tightly in a firm grasp.

_We are under each other's control…_

~End~


	7. Chapter 7

Trio

Neji looked around in irritation. He had been forc-invited…to a get-together of his so called 'friends' and fellow shinobi that he unfortunately had the bad luck of growing up with. Oddly enough, it was not that fact that was bothering him at the moment…it was the fact that he had strangely ended up with the most abnormal members of the party.

Namely, a certain former enemy crazed psychopathic ex-tailed beast holder and now leader of his village but still creepy as hell…Gaara of the Sand…and the pale as no living being should be always smiling open pervert that was the new member of team seven though it was questionable where his loyalties were held…Sai.

How in the world did he end up with these characters, and these characters alone you may wonder…

Well, things had been going normal…well as normal as a party with trained killers could be… until the introduction of alcohol, strong alcohol at that. It didn't take long for things to go down hill from there. Naruto, obviously, was the first to go. Someone made a challenging remark and Naruto took it upon himself to meet the challenge with downing almost an entire bottle of sake by himself.

There were a few tense moments with burning flames and red chakra before the blond was striped and carried off by a possessive looking Sasuke. It seemed that he did not want anyone else to see the show that Naruto was in the process of showing…his underwear still adorned the floor as evidence of _that _event.

Next was the hyper dog-boy Kiba who just moments before was laughing and mocking Naruto for how weak he was to alcohol. It didn't take long before Kiba found himself completely and fully drunk off his feet. Shino, who had been silently sipping his drink in the corner, finally became interested when Kiba decided that flaunting himself was also the best course of action when drunk…

Amusing yes, but also very troublesome when one is trained in a variety of techniques. When the others were no longer interested in his antics, he used force to try and make them pay attention…which while intoxicated failed miserably. Shino finally stepped in and stopped the rampage but merely succeeded in getting himself assaulted…Kiba was in full rut and there was nothing Shino could do about it. Shino had quickly made his escape after that to a nearby room…were the faint sounds of their 'playing' could still be heard.

The remaining shinobi, happy with the renewed quiet and calm, decided to drink more and continue in their merriment. It wasn't long before every last one of them found themselves passed out on the floor dead asleep.

And it was for that fact that Neji found himself face to face with the only remaining people left; Gaara and Sai. They had moved to another room, one vacant and not filled with sleeping ninja bodies…

"We should probably just leave…" Neji bravely ventured. The room had been eerily quiet for what seemed like an eternity even though it was only a matter of minutes. "It is getting late after all."

"What's the point? Everyone is already here, and they planned that we would be spending the night. There is no reason to waste the effort to leave." Sai proclaimed smiling while he sipped from his own drink.

Gaara nodded in agreement. He was not really in the mood to go anywhere especially when he was content right where he was.

"Well then, I am going back in the other room to lie down." Neji stated trying hard to hide his irritation. He may be a genius when it comes to battle and fighting, but he was not good with these kinda of situations. In a situation like this his pride and arrogance may get the better of him…

"Stay." Gaara's voice rang out darkly as soon as Neji made a move for the door. Neji stopped in his tracks unconsciously…he didn't know why he had listened to him but his body acted on its own. "It wouldn't be interesting unless you are here…"

Neji shuttered though he didn't know why. For some reason he didn't like the sound of that…it was making him very, very uncomfortable.

"Why don't you have some more to drink?" Sai offered and easily filled the long haired ninja's cup full. "It will calm you down."

"Ha!" Neji scoffed. How dare he presume that he was nervous…he quickly downed the cup and slammed it hard onto the floor. "I _am_ calm!"

Sai smiled ambiguously and Gaara watched with ever unwavering eyes. Neji kept trying to repeat that he was calm when in reality he was as far from it as could be. It didn't occur to him in the least that he was continuing to down his glass that was mysteriously refilling.

Soon Neji decided he was no longer feeling uneasy but rather sick…he was dizzy and lightheaded, he felt like throwing up and his mind was foggy…

"His skin is as smooth as it looked…" Neji faintly heard through the fogginess. For some reason he was feeling pretty good…it felt warm.

"Yours isn't that bad either…" Sai spoke in his usual tone. Neji was starting to become more aware of his surroundings. He was hot…it was starting to become uncomfortable. He finally forced his heavy eyes open and blinked a few times trying to register what he was seeing.

"Ah, he opened his eyes" Sai smiled down at Neji.

"Doesn't matter…" Gaara's gruff voice came from behind. Neji looked down at his bare chest and dread washed over him as he realized that the hands that rested there were not his own. He let his pale eyes drift upward to see, much to his horror, a stark naked Sai.

"What in the hell are you guys doing!?" Neji wailed angrily trying to fight his way free from his assailants. "What the fuck is going on!?"

"What does it look like we are doing?" Sai said smiling, not taking the time to even pause from his task. He trailed light kisses up Neji's inner thigh causing Neji to squirm from the strange sensations he was feelings.

"You are quite beautiful…" Gaara bit at Neji's neck and roughly tweaked his nipples. "This should be enjoyable."

"What are you doin-ah!" Neji trembled at the sensations shooting through his body. He was stronger than this, yet he could not gather any strength…he was completely powerless. "Hnn…please stop!"

"Mhhmmm…we can't stop now…" Sai took Neji full long into his mouth and started to suck and lick rhythmically. Neji couldn't help but moan loudly as he shut his eyes tightly and tossed his head backwards where he was surprised to be met with aggressive lips claiming his own.

Gaara ruthlessly claimed Neji's lips in a bruising kiss, forcing his way in with his tongue. Neji had no way to escape…he was being claimed from both fronts and there was nothing he could do about it. Neji startled and bucked his hips upward as he felt something foreign force its way into him. He could only assume that it was fingers but it didn't change that fact that it hurt like hell.

"T-take your…fingers…out!" Neji hissed when he was finally released from the kiss. "It hurts you bastard!"

"You'll get used to it soon." Sai reassured in-between sucks. "It looks like you are about to come."

"Ha, ha…" Neji panted. There was no way in hell he was going to admit the fact that it was taking everything he had to just hold on as he was. "It's…not that!"

"Don't worry. You can come." Sai smiled sweetly as he continued to pump with his hand. Gaara was eerily quiet but his presence was never forgotten since he continued to bite and nibble away at Neji's back and neck.

"Ha…ahh…no!" Neji protested lividly. "Just…stop this!"

Gaara bit down exceptionally hard, droplets of red blood dribbled down the side of Neji's neck and down his collarbone. "Stubborn aren't you? Come already."

Gaara licked at his body and Sai pushed his fingers deeply inside of him, Neji flinched and started to spasm…he couldn't hold it any longer, he had to come. He climaxed hard and let his body flop backwards into Gaara's waiting chest. He was too tired to protest. His mind was blank and he was exhausted. He didn't care anymore.

"Did that feel good?" Sai grinned. It was that creepy unreadable smile that he always had plastered to his face. It was quite unsettling to say the least. "But don't think you are done yet…"

"Ah!" Neji couldn't believe what was happening. Sai slipped from him and grabbed his waist and dragged him towards him. In a matter of moments Neji found himself spun around and his face suddenly propelled directly into Gaara's excited crotch. "You can't be serious…" he was able to voice out before he was forcefully and suddenly impaled from behind. His body instinctually repelled away from the foreign intrusion but strong hands holding his waist pulled him back hard.

Neji wished he could yell, scream…moan even. But the pain was too much. All he could do was grit his teeth and bear it with eyes tightly closed. Sai was trusting into him with strong rhythmic motions that in an odd way almost felt good…

"Breathe" Sai voiced in an uncharacteristically stern voice. It surprised Neji but it was easier said than done…he was not going to be able to breathe just because he was told to.

"This will help" Gaara said as he grabbed a handful of Neji's long black hair and forced his head to his growing member, which he forced his way into Neji's stunned and unsuspecting mouth. Gaara thrust roughly into the opening, holding onto the back of his neck and pulling violently on his hair that he continued to hold.

If Neji had been able to speak he would probably being trying to scream or cuss them both out; but he couldn't. He could not say anything, just move with the double assault he was receiving. It would be a lie if he said it didn't feel good, since in a very odd and unusual way it actually did feel good. But Neji could not help but feel violated. The two weirdest ninja at the party had decided to have a romp with him when he was passed out drunk. How low could they be?

It didn't matter much anymore though. What was done was done, the alcohol was still strongly running through his system, and he wondered how much of this he would really remember tomorrow. It was a fact that his body was going to remember everything that transpired even if his mind did not; the bruises and the bleeding were going to be tell tale signs. It wasn't going to be long now though…Neji felt himself loosing control.

From the looks of it, Gaara and Sai were not far off either. Sai had increased his speed and Gaara was clinging to his head tightly as his thrusts increased as well. "I…I'm coming…" Gaara bit out hoarsely.

"Nn…ah…me too…" Sai affirmed as he thrust deeply into Neji and came hard. He rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts before he went lax onto Neji's back panting hard. At the feel of Sai coming into him, Neji also clenched and came for a second time that night. He flinched and trembled but didn't have much of a chance to enjoy the sweeping euphoria for Gaara still remained in his mouth.

Neji sucked in firmly and easily brought Gaara to an explosive climax. Gaara too went limp and slipped out of his mouth to rest on the floor. His breathing was heavy but it was obvious from just one look that he was riding out a high of some sort.

"I am never, _ever_…drinking with you guys again." Neji spat out from where he lay on the floor.

"Why not?" Sai asked innocently. "It felt good didn't it?"

"I don't care!" Neji yelled back. "This was practically rape!"

"It was a pretty nice trio" Gaara concurred seriously.

"It was wasn't it?" Sai smiled.

"No, no it was not!" Neji argued back exasperated. "The two of you were too much!"

"You would have preferred a duo?" Sai asked in contemplation. "Hrm…a duo would have been pretty nice too…"

"Shut up!" Neji hid against himself. "I am never talking to either of you again!"

"I agree. We need to do this again sometime." Gaara said nonchalantly, both he and Sai completely ignoring the other presence in the room.

"How about a quartet next time?" Sai smirked, increasing his ambiguous features ten-fold. Neji sure as hell did not want to discover the meaning behind that look.

"A quartet sounds good…" Gaara grinned also, his look eerily resembling that of Sai's.

"Agreed…" they both said in unison, sending Neji matching expressions. "Next time should be very, _very_ entertaining…"

"Next time!?"

~End~


	8. Chapter 8

Thirty Eight

"...37th uh?" Naruto mumbled to himself unconsciously.

"37 what?" the voice startled Naruto into realizing he was still in the mission room, though his mind was far from it. He had let his mind wander again, a dangerous thing to do for a ninja...but he was much more concerned with his personal situation than risk of injury or death. For him, the problem at hand was as close to death as could be. In a way...it was death itself. "Well?" Kotetsu raised a brow.

"Yeah, what are you mumbling about?" Izumo piped in a moment later. "Is something bothering you, Naruto?"

Naruto scoffed; the desk jockeys were being nosy again. If only Iruka was there, then he might be able to talk about it, but to say anything to these two...that was just a bit...

If Naruto remembered correctly Iruka was with Kakashi today so maybe he could go find him to talk about-

'No...' Naruto reminded himself harshly. If Iruka was with Kakashi then...well...he knew what that meant and it meant that he sure as hell better stay away unless he wanted to face the wrath of a certain Sharingan wielding Jounin. "Augh..." Naruto scratched at his head and heavily took a seat in front of the annoying pair of chunins. "The 37th lovers quarrel...." he whispered quietly.

"A lover's spat uh?" Kotetsu mused lightly. "What did you do to piss Sasuke off?"

Izumo quickly dealt a swift blow to his partner's arm upon seeing Naruto's saddened expression. "Don't pay what he said any mind, Naruto. Tell us what happened, maybe we can help?"

Naruto sighed. He wasn't really sure if he should be sharing his personal problems with the shady pair, but it was obvious that they already knew who his lover was...so it couldn't be that much of a problem. If Naruto's assumptions were correct, it was more than likely that the desk jockeys were a couple as well...so what could it hurt?

"Sasuke..." Naruto started, turning his face away. "He..." Naruto clenched his fist tightly. "Never mind." With that Naruto quickly rose and left the room swiftly leaving a stunned Kotetsu and Izumo behind. This was something he had to deal with on his own or else there would be no meaning to it. Like all their fights before, he was just going to have to compromise and cave. He loved Sasuke, and he hoped that Sasuke loved him just as much as he did...they would be able to work it out. Hopefully if he just apologized Sasuke would accept it and things could return to normal.

"So, what do you think that was all about?" Kotetsu commented lazily. "I wonder what they fought about…"

"I don't know…" Izumo sorted the papers in front of him. "It must be nice to be their age."

"Hey! We are not that old!" Kotetsu pouted. "We are still just as active as those two!"

"Heh, I was just saying that I remember when we were like that…" Izumo laughed lightly as he got up and filed his stack of papers.

"Like what?!" Kotetsu protested loudly causing Izumo to laugh at him all over again.

"Like when we used to fight over stupid things…then realized that in the grand scheme of things it wasn't really that important at all." Izumo smiled and planted a kiss on his lover's forehead. "They will learn it soon enough that there are more important things in life than fighting."

Without missing a beat, Kotetsu reached up and captured Izumo's head in his hands and directed him into a deep kiss. "Yeah, like fooling around in bed!"

His comment was quickly met with a blow to the head and Izumo walking sternly away. "Aw, come on!" Kotetsu quickly followed, "I was just poking fun! Come on back Izumo!"

Izumo continued to walk away, their replacements should have already shown up so it was fine to head home a few minutes early. It wasn't all that bad having Kotetsu think that he was mad at him. There was nothing that he enjoyed more than teasing his bandaged partner.

"Izumo!" A smiled graced his face as he heard Kotetsu's tone of voice change. It was probably good enough…

"Yes?" Izumo finally answered, coyly turning and meeting Kotetsu's face dangerously close. He smiled sweetly when Kotetsu panicked at their proximity.

"Well, uh….I…"

"Hrm?" Izumo prompted deviously; unable to hide his growing smirk. "I thought you said there were more important things in life…maybe we should hurry home and _attend_ to those…"

"Ah…" Izumo pecked Kotetsu's unsuspecting lips before he could say anything more.

"Let's hurry home." With that, Isumo continued to walk away leaving a stunned and dazed chunin behind.

Tonight was going to be fun…

The next morning…

"I can't believe you did that!" Izumo fumed as he smacked Kotetsu hard across the back of the head as they walked towards the mission room. "I am never letting you have your way again! Never!"

"Aw, come on! It was just a bit of fun!" Kotetsu laughed trying to soften his lover's mood. He knew that he was mostly at fault…but it was still worth it even if they did get into a fight over it.

Izumo paused for a moment and Kotetsu had a moment of hope for forgiveness before it was cruelly shattered. "Naruto!" he called brightly, walking swiftly over to the boy's side.

"Hey! Have you seen Iruka yet?" Naruto questioned eagerly.

"Ah, no we have not run into him yet, but I am sure we will soon." Izumo smiled his best for him and hid the death glare he was aiming at his partner. "So, how did it go with Sasuke?"

By that time, Kotetsu had slinked near and for all practical purposes was part of the conversation, though he was getting clear signals that he was not welcome. That didn't bother him much since he decided he would just pretend that he had never seen the obvious signs…

He was surprised to see the blond boy blush instantly at the mention of Sasuke's name. "Heh, so it's like that is it?" Kotetsu smirked and patted Naruto roughly on the back, "good thing you learned something from us eh!?"

"That's enough Kotetsu!" Izumo tried to reason but it was obvious that his fellow chunin was not paying any attention. In fact, he had already engaged the younger boy in a tight embrace and was mussing with his hair roughly.

"Ha, I knew you had it in ya kid! All you had to do was take my advise and-" suddenly, a cold chill swept up his spine and he instantly froze. In less than a second, faster than even he could react, there was a sword blade directed at his throat and a death glare beyond any death glare aimed right at him. Kotetsu froze, quickly planning his next move, though in reality he had none…he was caught and he knew it. He quickly glanced over and saw that Izumo had already taken a defensive stance but he also did not have any options and was rendered useless.

"Let go of him…" Sasuke spoke in a deathly low tone, sending unconscious shivers throughout his body. Kotetsu slowly and deliberately complied, releasing his hold on Naruto yet the blade remained uncomfortably close and didn't seem like it was going to be moved any time soon. Naruto also didn't seem as if he was going to be moving anywhere fast either…

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked dully. "I thought you had a mission today."

"It was cancelled." Sasuke responded gruffly. "What were you doing?" It was not a question…

"What does it matter to you?" Naruto replied in a huff. Kotetsu glanced from the back of Naruto's head to Izumo and then back to Sasuke. What in the hell was going on?

"Are you guys still fighting?" Kotetsu instantly regretted saying anything for Sasuke plunged his sword into his flesh almost to the point of breaking it and Naruto practically threw him off balance by backing into him hard.

"No."

"Yes!"

Naruto and Sasuke spoke in unison, glaring at each other angrily.

"Well, which is it?" Izumo dared to venture. "We don't have much time you know. We are going to be late for work."

"We are not fighting." Sasuke proclaimed.

"Sure could have fooled me…" Kotetsu mumbled but yet again wished he hadn't. This was starting to get on his nerves. It had seemed that they had worked everything out from the way Naruto had looked only moments ago and now it was like he had taken a turn in the completely opposite direction. "For crying out loud! What the hell is going on with you guys! It looked like Naruto was happy this morning; what did you do!?"

Sasuke sharply glared at Naruto who simply scoffed at him. "Nothing." Sasuke said darkly as he lowered his sword and motioned for Naruto to move closer to him, which he reluctantly complied. "Let's get going Naruto."

Naruto sighed and started to stalk after Sasuke leaving two very confused chunins behind. Naruto paused a moment and looked back, "what you said was true. Life is too short to waste time fighting over useless things. It is better to enjoy every moment you can…"

"So then what the hell is this?!" Kotetsu snapped, angry at the very vexing situation and his hurt pride.

"It's different…" Naruto smiled softly to himself.

"Different?" Kotetsu and Izumo voiced in unison as they looked on at the younger pair of lovers.

Naruto grinned and grabbed Sasuke's unsuspecting hand before him. Sasuke flinched a moment but made no attempt to move away. "Yep, this was 38…"

"38, uh?" Kotetsu mused as he watched the pair leave.

"Seems so." Izumo grabbed Kotetsu's hand and started to lead him in the direction of the mission room. "I wonder what it was over this time?"

"Who knows…"

"86…" Izumo said softly, a smile gracing his lips that Kotetsu could not see. They had been through a lot together, and he was sure that there was going to be plenty more chances to count…but for now, everything was perfect.

"Uh?"

~End~


	9. Chapter 9

Lonesome Valley

The wind played lightly with the tall grass that blanketed a silent meadow, bending the blades to and fro. Kakashi looked around confused. What was he doing? Why was he there?

"_Please don't die!"_

"Iruka?" Kakashi questioned, quickly scanning his surroundings for any signs of life. There was nothing there. No one was around…for as far as he could see. Was it his imagination? No, that was Iruka's voice…it sounded so pained and frantic. What was going on?

"_You can't die on me!"_

"Where are you?" Kakashi asked to no one, the wind the only companion that could be found. He remembered that he was on a mission…things had gone wrong…and then…

"_Don't leave me!"_

Realization washed over Kakashi as the sobbing voice of his lover sunk in. He must not have made it back. He must have…

"Heh" Kakashi voiced as he looked around. He didn't want to die or leave Iruka behind, but he didn't have any option…there was no way out. "Am I just going to leave things like this? Am I just going to be stuck here?"

It's easier to die than to watch someone dying. The thought crossed Kakashi's mind…Iruka must be watching him die. That would explain his voice, the pain and the hurt. Kakashi cringed at the thought…he didn't want his love to go through something like this. "Iruka!" Kakashi yelled out. He needed to leave and he needed to immediately.

In an instant the breeze stopped and all was still; it was like time itself had stopped. There before him stood a smiling Iruka slowly turning and walking up a slight hill in the meadow. "Yes?" He said calmly as if they had just met for an afternoon lunch.

Stunned, Kakashi paused. "Is it really you? What is going on? Where am I?" Iruka did not answer but continued to give the most loving and soft smile. Kakashi knew that smile…it was the expression solely reserved for him.

"Won't you come with me?" Iruka asked softly, reaching out his hand towards Kakashi. He paused and looked at the outstretched hand. This had to be a dream; his love taking him to the afterlife…how fitting. He had always feared that he would loose the person most important to him; that his life would be meaningless and void. When living as a shinobi, one never knew when that important someone would be lost. Kakashi thought he was prepared for it, thought that he could handle it when loved ones were suddenly snatched away.

But nothing could have prepared him for this. It was he who was lost…not the other way around. He was dying…or dead already. How careless could he be?

Kakashi had always been one to be rational and logical about the facts of life. He had always believed that he would continue to live on even after those he cared about had fallen; he was still alive after all. No point in living like you were dead just because you were grieving.

But all that changed when he met Iruka. His world no longer revolved around just himself, he could not just toss away his life as he used to…it no longer belonged to himself alone. But he never thought that he would be in this situation…he was better than that…to fall prey to such a stupid thing.

Kakashi slowly accepted Iruka's hand and allowed himself to smile when Iruka's expression brightened. He allowed himself to be led up the hill, watching Iruka's back as they moved. Was this going to be the last time he would see him? Even if this was a delusion, he wanted the happy atmosphere to last. "Where are we going?" Kakashi finally ventured.

Iruka paused, stopping at the peak of the rolling hill. "Back…" he said softly. "Can't you hear it?"

"I don't hear anything…" Kakashi strained his trained ears, but there was nothing to hear…just the gentle rustling of the grass in the breeze. He was sure that he had been hearing something before…but it seemed so long ago. In fact he couldn't even recall what he had heard…

Iruka looked sad as he listened to the response. "Try harder…you have to hear something…anything…"

Kakashi was taken a back by the tone of voice he heard the other man use. He was on the verge of crying, the hurt was clearly evident in his voice as he strained to hold back the tears. Why was he so sad? There was nothing to hear, nothing to be sad about…

"_-ashi"_

Kakashi quickly spun around. Had he just heard something? It was so faint…it could have been the wind playing with his ears. No, he knew he heard something. Kakashi closed his eyes and trained all his senses on trying to hear something again.

"_Kakashi!"_

He perked, someone was calling him. It sounded frantic and pained. Were they in trouble or hurt? The voice sounded so familiar…

"_Please…don't leave me…behind!"_

Kakashi's eyes snapped open and he gazed at the man standing beside him. Iruka was smiling ever so sweetly that smile just for him…he was crying, that voice he heard. Iruka was crying for him. "I have to go back…"

"I know."

"Thank you…" Kakashi's form began to fade slowly.

"Heh, I know you would do the same for me" Iruka said laughing lightly.

Kakashi frowned before he vanished, "I hope I never have to…"

"As do I…"

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes to Iruka's silent crying. He was grasping his hand tightly, his head resting downward against it. "Kakashi…Kakashi…"

"Hrm…?" Kakashi responded softly. He smiled slightly even though his whole body throbbed and hurt terribly. Iruka's head shot up, tears finally spilling down his cheeks. "You're awake!" He flopped forward and rested his head on Kakashi's chest, listening to his steady beating heart.

"How long?" Kakashi muttered.

"Too long…" Iruka forced out. "I thought I had lost you…it was agonizing."

"I'm sorry…" Kakashi weakly moved his free hand to rest atop Iruka's head. "I didn't mean to worry you…"

"I thought I was going to die too…this whole time…if you die, I will surely die as well…" Iruka lifted his head and looked at Kakashi. "I can't live without you…"

Kakashi smiled, "I can't live without you either…you have saved me in more ways than you could ever know. I love you so, so much."

"I love you too" Iruka planted a gentle kiss on Kakashi's forehead and moved and placed a more passionate kiss on his lips to which Kakashi eagerly returned.

'I won't ever let you be alone in that lonesome valley again…'

~End~


	10. Chapter 10

Intrusion

"Don't go."

"I don't have a choice…" Naruto said solemnly.

"You always have a choice; you don't have to listen to what he wants."

"I have to go…" Naruto glanced at Sai square in the eye. "I _want _to go…"

"It's too dangerous…you shouldn't go just because he wants you to. It could be a trap or a ploy to get you alone so he can kill you." Sai said in complete seriousness.

"I don't care. I would gladly die by his hand…" Naruto looked downward. "In fact…it would probably be better if he did…"

"Don't say that…" Sai voiced calmly.

"Why not, it's the truth." Naruto started to gather his few possessions into his bag, "there is no point in living without him here…"

"I'm here; your other friends are here…you're no longer alone." Sai tried to reason even though he knew that there was only one person in Naruto's eyes.

"It doesn't matter; no one else matters…" Naruto swung his bag over his shoulder and headed out the door. He was going regardless of what anyone said. It was one of those 'over my dead body' situations and Naruto felt at the moment that was exactly what it would take to keep him from seeing Sasuke…they would have to kill him and he sure as hell was not going to go down without a fight.

"Figures…I don't understand you…I don't understand either of you." Sai mused as he followed Naruto out of the village. "I guess I don't have much of a choice…I'm going too."

Naruto stopped and fixed Sai with a stern glare. "Go back" he ordered darkly.

"No, I'm going with you." Sai said confidently. "You don't have much of a choice you know. I can easily alert others of what is going on and they will stop you, or at least make you pretty damn late…and I doubt you want to take the trouble or waste the time."

Naruto twitched and swallowed hard. He hated the fact that his new team mate was inescapably right and had so easily grasped his mind-set and personality. "Fine" Naruto muttered as he continued to walk.

Sai smiled and followed quietly. It would not be long before he was face to face with the very person he replaced…the one that was bonded so tightly to Naruto, the one that was…and remained…his lover…

Uchiha Sasuke.

They traveled as if time had no meaning…and Sai was sure that for Naruto it didn't. For him it was probably like traveling through a tunnel…desperately trying to reach the light. He had one goal, one mission, one path that would lead to Sasuke. It was obvious that nothing in this world could stop him from seeing that one person.

Sai noted dully the mounting tension and building desperation apparent in Naruto. It was like he was running to the very elixir that would save his life. For the first time in ages, Naruto beamed with life and not the false pretense of normalcy that was his status quo. It was nice to see his expression so genuinely conflicted…Sai couldn't say he was happy or anything near it for that matter, but it was the first time in a long while that he was actually showing genuine emotion.

"He's waiting for us…" Naruto suddenly whispered as they silently moved through the dense forest.

"Sasuke is?" Sai questioned skeptically. He didn't feel the presence of anyone nor the tell tale chakra signal that anyone had even been in the area.

"I can feel him…" Naruto affirmed. "This way…" he motioned down to a cliff face. They moved in closer and soon they both stood before an opening in the stone.

"In there?" Sai looked into the abyss. He didn't feel anything…

"Yep, no mistake." Naruto tilted his head up and sniffed the air softly. "I can smell him!"

With that the blond quickly dashed inside...oddly enough stripping as he went. Sai found it rather peculiar but followed anyway.

Deep within the cave, bathed in firelight, Naruto stood passionately kissing Sasuke. His hand pulled at the dark haired boy's clothes while his other laced through his hair. Sai looked on, intrigued at the greeting. Was that how it worked?

Without too much further thought, Sai pulled off his shirt and joined in…it seemed that was the correct course of action after watching Naruto.

Sai pressed against Naruto's exposed back, dipping his head between his shoulder blades. Sasuke's hand grasped possessively around the back of Naruto's neck but he did not resist when Sai grabbed at his free hand pulling it towards him. Sai used his remaining hand to reach around Naruto's chest and fondle his hardening nipple.

Naruto broke free from Sasuke's kiss long enough to moan and pant out a plea for Sai to stop, but it fell upon deaf ears. Sasuke reclaimed his lips aggressively and he and Sai both worked his pants off his hips. Soon all three boys were standing with the absence of clothes fighting for dominance on every front.

Naruto wanted Sasuke. He wanted him so badly it was driving him mad, but the feel of kisses being traced down his back and the clear feeling of Sasuke's hand being guided by another was driving him over the top. He wanted to top Sasuke as soon as possible, but he didn't really like the position he was stuck in…literally.

Sai had quickly found his way to Naruto's already hard erection and it seemed that Naruto had already found his way into Sasuke who was pressed tightly up against him, his face that of discomfort and wanting. Sai momentarily thought about playing with Naruto's ass that was directly before him, but then again he didn't want to be decapitated by either a fuming red-eyed demon or a Sharingan wielding psychopath so he decided against it.

Sasuke's idle hands had found their way to his own backside and to Naruto's chest. Sai wondered aimlessly if he should do something about it, but then again…it didn't feel all that bad…

"S-sai…" Naruto breathed out heavily. "Stop…with…your hands…"

Sai grinned and moved his hand quicker, nipping at his collarbone as he went. Naruto inhaled sharply, his body tensing. He didn't want to come, he didn't even know what the hell was going on or why Sai had decided to join them…but he didn't have much of a choice now, he was just going to have to go with it.

And go with it he did…Naruto came hard, splattering his product onto Sasuke's abdomen in the process. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath and his composure. He really didn't know what was going on or why Sasuke was not making any effort in stopping the strange three-some. It almost seemed like he was encouraging it since it seemed his hands were busy with Sai while he was busy with Sasuke. It was weird to say the least…

Naruto flushed as he felt Sai rubbing against him from behind and Sasuke moving against him from the front. Inpatient bastards.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore…with a quick tug Sasuke found himself propelled into Sai's chest with Naruto at his back. Before he had much time to protest, Naruto had already pushed him down and thrust into him forcefully. He gasped at the sudden incursion, but soon found out that was a poor decision considering a rather eager Sai was at the ready directly in front of him. With no hesitation Sai pushed himself into Sasuke's awaiting mouth.

Sasuke was not really prepared for such a thing, but he didn't really care. He wanted Naruto to the point of madness. His lust was getting the better of him. He was a jealous and possessive person normally but the intrusion of his replacement didn't bother him as much as it probably should have. It was sure different and more interesting than their norm and it didn't feel all that bad either. As long as it satisfied him and his yearning then he could put up with it for this one time…

Naruto tugged at Sasuke's erection causing him to twitch and tighten his mouth. It was nice that Naruto was making an effort to please him too but if it continued he was going to come sooner than later not to mention the effects it was having on the other pale boy present. Sai clamped onto his head tightly intertwining his fingers in his hair, pulling him forward into him repeatedly. From the feel of it, the speed and vigor…it seemed they were all nearing their climax.

Sasuke came first, clenching as the sensations ran through his body bringing his love to climax as well. He felt as Naruto filled him with warm liquid before sliding out of him gently, his hot breath and labored breathing filled the air and for some reason Sasuke felt much more at ease. In a matter of moments, Sai came too filling his mouth before pulling out. For some that action would have been disconcerting, but Sasuke was used to it. He swallowed easily and finally let himself flop to the cool ground beneath him, exhausted.

He was used to going multiple rounds with Naruto in the past, doing anything but soft sex so his endurance was top notch…but it was completely different when another person was tossed into the mix. There was more surface area to explore, more things that could be done, and much more service to be given.

"Go again?" Naruto finally muttered out from his resting place next to Sasuke.

"In a minute…" Sasuke breathed out hoarsely. "I need a moment to catch my breath you idiot."

"Sorry…" Naruto said barely above a whisper. "I was too rough…I was excited…"

"I could tell…" Sasuke deadpanned. "It's been awhile so I just need some time to recover a bit." If Sasuke had been looking he would have seen a glowing happy Naruto next to him, but he didn't look nor did he notice.

"Was it really that good?" Sai finally spoke up with his head tilted in question.

Sasuke glared and Naruto looked as if he had forgotten Sai's presence altogether, which he probably had all things considered. "Why don't you see for yourself? I'll gladly do you a round and you can please Naruto from the front while you're at it."

Sasuke smirked, pleased with his confrontation. Just because he was allowed to participate didn't mean that he couldn't still hate him. In fact, Sasuke still thought of the other pale boy as an annoying intrusion on his time with Naruto. He went through all the trouble of calling Naruto out so that they could be alone…

"Okay." Sai smiled his normal smile and proceeded to crawl forward positioning his head at Naruto's lap while he practically waged his ass in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke stared at the blatant invitation. For some reason this kid pissed him off more than he could ever say. Wordlessly, he grabbed Sai's hips and pulled him close thrusting into him in the process. Sai jolted a bit but it didn't take him long to adjust and he was surprised that it actually didn't feel bad at all…

Naruto moaned and sucked in air sharply as Sai started to suck him. He fleetingly wondered why Sai was so good at something like that but then Naruto decided he didn't really want to know the answer. He weaved his hands through Sai's short black hair since he didn't really know what else to do with them.

"Sasuke…ah…hmm…" Naruto tried to speak even though he was failing at it. "I…I love you!"

"I know." Sasuke replied sternly as he concentrated on moving. He knew…how could he not? Sasuke desperately wanted to return those feeling, the feelings that he knew he held deeply and securely in his heart. But he couldn't. He was in no position to be able to love Naruto freely. He was a missing nin and the enemy. Naruto would just have to wait…he would come for him; he loved him more than even he himself could imagine. Sasuke just hoped that Naruto would continue to wait…continue to hang in the balance and continue to fervently follow him.

Naruto flung out his free hand and grasped onto the back of Sasuke's neck, pulling him close over Sai's back. "I love you and I always will…" Naruto voiced as he pulled Sasuke into a bruising, passionate kiss. Sasuke returned the gesture, removing one hand from Sai's hip and locking it behind Naruto's head.

"I…love…you too…" Sasuke whispered almost inaudibly as they broke for air before plunging back in, their tongues in a desperate battle for dominance. It couldn't hurt to say it just this one time…

Sai laughed inwardly. He didn't really understand everything clearly yet, but he felt that he had a much deeper understanding of the bond that Naruto and Sasuke shared. It was something that no one, not even death, could break…

An unbreakable love…

Sai decided that it wasn't so bad being the intruder after all...he could get used to the intrusion…in more ways than one…

~End~


	11. Chapter 11

Heartbeat

There are some things that just have to be done by one's self, for one's self. For as long as Kiba could remember, he had been attracted to his reclusive team mate. He respected him and his skill, he trusted him with his life, and for all practical purposes he probably was head over heels in love with him.

Shino was one of those people that unless you looked past the obvious you would miss out on the charm. Kiba was never one to really look too deeply into things, but Shino was special. He wanted to know more about Shino, get closer to him and understand him better. Over the years, he was able to get closer…at least he thought he was. They had been through a lot together for missions and in the village…that counted, didn't it?

Yet, there was still something more that Kiba wanted…needed. He wasn't sure when it first started, probably when he first realized he jerked off to the thought of Shino, but he knew then that he wanted Shino in more ways than just a friend or comrade. He wanted Shino, he wanted to have sex with him and be with him in the intimate sense of the meaning.

Kiba wanted to be Shino's lover…

"Kiba?" The sudden intrusion shocked Kiba from his thoughts and tossed him face to face with the man himself.

"Ah, Shino…" Kiba stuttered a bit, flustered at the fact that he was facing the very person he had just been thinking about. "You startled me…"

"What are you spacing out for…?" Shino gently touched Kiba's forehead, "Do you have a fever or something?"

Kiba froze and his face grew redder. If he didn't already have a fever he was sure as hell going to have one now. "Eh, eh…I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Well, we are going to be late for the mission…we should get going." Shino hid his concerned expression well behind his covered face and tinted glasses. Kiba had been acting strange lately; he was restless and always on edge when he was near him. He noticed that as of late Kiba could not look him directly in the eye and he often panicked when they were alone together.

"I forgot all about it…" Kiba admitted darkly. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts of Shino he had completely forgotten about the mission. It was not going to be any walk in the park either, it was a high ranked mission in which he and several other pairs were to recover secret documentation that was being transported on the outskirt of their border. Their mission was simple…capture the scroll and haul ass home. Of course they had to defeat any and all enemy ninja that were bound to swarm like ants around the scroll, clean up their tracks and their mess so that they would not be tied to the theft, and keep track of each other even though they were going to be scattered like broken glass for days if not longer.

How hard could it be? Kiba sighed as he trudged after Shino's silent form. He needed to shape up…a lapse in judgment or wandering mind could be deadly in battle. But no matter how hard he tried the thoughts of Shino would just not leave him alone. It was going to be even more difficult due to the fact that they were working this mission in sets of two, and his partner was none other than a certain bug-wielding recluse. Someone, somewhere, must hate him…

It was going to be a long, long trip…

"Kiba!" Shino shouted a bit too late. He watched as his partner was slammed bone-shatteringly hard into a nearby tree. They were already well into the second day of their mission and it was already turning out to be much more than anyone could have expected.

All the teams were forced apart right from the get-go and the enemy shinobi were much better prepared and organized than anyone predicted. To make matters worse, they were heavily outnumbered. As it stood, they had been fighting and engaging with multiple enemy and ambush attacks for well over 24 hours. They did not have time to rest, eat, recover, or even have a breather.

Shino quickly covered for Kiba and disposed of the enemy, giving him enough time to grab Kiba and run for it. It didn't take him long to see that Kiba was in pretty bad shape. He had sent Akamaru as backup for another team that was suffering heavy damage hours ago…they were on their own for this one. Kiba was lacking chakra and his body was riddled with injuries, the blood pouring out of his chest was evidence enough…

'I have got to get to cover and deal with his wounds…' Shino thought rapidly as he scanned the area for shelter. He was not doing so well on chakra either; it was taking a lot of effort as it was to support Kiba in their escape. He needed to find a place and he needed to find it soon.

In a matter of moments, his bugs had found a small cave…it was perfect; secluded and out of the way, hidden by dense forest and cliff. He would easily be able to put up a make-shift barrier to protect them until they were recovered enough to move again. He needed to manage that much at least.

"Kiba!" Shino voiced loudly once he had finally settled into the space. "Kiba! Come on, get a hold of yourself!" He shook him gently and cringed when he saw more blood leak out of Kiba's clothes. "Shit…"

Kiba faintly became aware that someone was calling him. It sounded like Shino's voice…but it was not his usual calm and stoic voice…it was loud and panicked. What was he saying? Kiba felt terribly uncomfortable…he was hot and he hurt all over. It took all the strength he had just to crack open his eyes.

"Kiba?" Shino questioned softly. Kiba tried to answer but failed miserably managing only a low groan and a deep wince at the pain that shot through his body. "Take it easy, you took some pretty serious damage. You have a fever too." He rested his hand lightly atop his partner's head.

Kiba suddenly realized for the first time that he was indeed resting on Shino's lap and was for all practical purposes mostly naked. He could see that his clothes had been folded on the far side of the space they were in. He blushed at the fact that he was being covered by Shino's jacket…so he was not clad in much either…

"How are you feeling?" Shino silently asked as he watched several strange expressions cross Kiba's face. He was currently blushing and looking away from him again. Shino made no effort to remove his hand from Kiba's head or to really pry much more than necessary.

"Ugh…" Kiba sighed. "I feel terrible. I hurt all over."

"I bet." Shino agreed lightly. "The enemies are turning out to be quite formidable."

"Yeah…" Kiba trailed off. "How much longer can we stay here?"

"Probably only as long as it takes you to get back on your feet, unfortunately." Shino said in a monotone though he was feeling very concerned. He knew that they could not stay there; maybe only an hour or so. The area was crawling with enemies and they had a mission to complete. They could not afford to take a break. But in Kiba's current state he might not be able to fight at full capacity even if he was able to get back up on his feet…he would be in great danger in his weakened condition.

"Heh, I get it." Kiba mused as he pushed himself painfully up off Shino's lap. "We can go now; I am fine."

"No your not!" Shino gently, but forcefully, pulled Kiba back down. "You need to rest longer, your wounds just closed. They could re-open at any time. Take a little bit more time to build your chakra back up…or else you will just be going out into a death sentence."

Kiba let a fevered smile grace his lips. It made him happy that Shino was concerned for him. He was a quiet and reserved guy, showing little emotion…but seeing Shino worry over him gave him hope for something more. Those feeling were back again. He couldn't get the thought of Shino out of his head. It didn't help that he was so close to 'that' and the feel of Shino's hand on his skin was driving him over the edge. It was so silent in the space…he could hear Shino's soft and rhythmic breathing, feel the rise and fall of his body with each breath. He couldn't take it anymore.

Kiba pounced, suddenly pinning Shino to the ground. Shino looked up shocked behind his tinted glasses. What in the heck was he doing? Kiba looked so troubled…almost like he was going to cry. "Kiba?" He questioned curiously.

"Sorry…" Kiba choked out letting his head fall to the center of Shino's chest while he still held him down with his hands. "So…sorry…"

"For what?" Shino was lost as to what was going on. Just moments before it had seemed like Kiba wanted to be as far from him as he could get…and now his body was pinned closely to his.

Kiba looked up with a look of determination; Shino perked at the look but was startled when Kiba firmly planted a kiss on his lips and refused to move. Shino inwardly laughed. It was rather cute…

'So this is what was on his mind this whole time…' Shino smiled into the kiss before he began to return it with equal fervor and passion. He felt Kiba flinch for a moment before he eased into the gesture as well. Taking advantage of Kiba's distracted state, Shino easily reversed their positions and pinned a very surprised looking Kiba to the ground. Truth be told he had wanted this for quite some time too…but he had always thought that Kiba was adverse to the idea.

Kiba was always one that was open and loud, never having much of a problem with friends or comrades. He was easily able to engage in skin-ship and clinging with just about anyone. Shino was not sure if he was special or not, especially as of late when it seemed like Kiba was trying to distance himself from him.

Shino skillfully trailed kisses down Kiba's exposed flesh all the way down to his growing excitement, which he gently took in his mouth before Kiba had the chance to protest or struggle.

"Ah!" Kiba panted out. He couldn't believe what was happening. He never imagined that Shino would return his affections or that he would even consider doing what he was doing. If Kiba was in the right mind and not completely covered in injuries he might have wondered about their positions…especially the fact that he was on the bottom, where he had never envisioned himself being…but he was not in the right mind. In fact, his mind was completely blank. He had completely forgotten about the pain throughout his body and his fever. He felt surprisingly comfortable and extremely good…

"Hmm…Shino…." Kiba moaned as Shino sucked harder. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer. "Stop…mmm…I'mmm….coming…"

Shino swallowed and propped himself upright sliding his glasses from his face. Kiba instantly blushed and attempted to smack Shino but was fairly ineffective. "I can't believe you swallowed that!"

"Why? It felt good right?" Shino smiled and started to do more.

"Of course it felt goo-Ah!" Kiba startled as he felt himself probed by a wandering finger. "Ha, ha…no! Shino!"

Shino smiled and planted a kiss on Kiba's pouting lips, slipping his tongue inside confidently. Kiba moaned, he felt like he was going insane…it felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest; it was beating so loud. Could Shino hear it?

"Don't worry…" Shino whispered as he pulled away from Kiba's swollen lips. "I won't go all the way."

"Uh?" Kiba voiced in a daze.

"I mean…" Shino plunged his fingers deeply into Kiba making the other boy's eye wide, "I am not going to _do_ this till later…" Shino kissed Kiba lovingly once more before he pulled out from him and went to work at cleaning his partner. He hadn't meant to do all that, but Kiba just had to go and tempt him. He had been waiting a long time after all.

"Ah…" Kiba started as he propped himself up.

"Hrm?" Shino looked at him in question. "I am just cleaning you off…I didn't mean to dirty your bandages."

"Not that…" Kiba blushed. "What about…you?" Kiba looked on as Shino looked at him with a blank, questioning expression. "I mean…you only did it for me…so uh…um…what about you?"

Shino's eyes widened ever so slightly, "its okay. I wanted to make you feel good."

"But…"

"Well…" Shino looked down at himself. Even if he didn't want to be, he was pretty excited…how could he not? "I guess you could give me a hand then if you wanted…" He chuckled at Kiba's expression. He wondered momentarily what he had obviously been fantasizing about previously at the village but pushed the thought from his mind when Kiba took hold of him and started to move slowly.

Shino didn't think he was going to get so into it, but the heavy breathing of Kiba and his shy look was making him hot. He even started to moan and pant himself when Kiba picked up the pace. He was not going to be able to hold on for long…

"Nmmm…coming!" Kiba flinched as little warning was giving to Shino coming into his hand. Kiba looked at his hand in a daze. Maybe he was dreaming; unconscious from his wounds and he was merely dreaming all of this. Worse yet…maybe he was dead, killed in battle. That would suck…especially since it seemed he finally had gotten what he wanted, or so it seemed.

"Give me that!" Shino snatched Kiba's hand and cleaned it thoroughly before he checked over his body to make sure he had cleaned up everything. "Are you alright?" Shino helped Kiba back into his lap and covered him up with his jacket. "Rest some more, we still have some time. My bugs are keeping a look out."

"Mmm…" Kiba was starting to feel tired. The pain of his injuries was returning and he could finally feel his fever. But he could also feel Shino's warmth and could finally hear the clear sound of his heartbeat. "I…love you…probably have…for a long time."

Shino looked down at his sleeping partner, friend…lover if this was any indication. Kiba had drifted off to sleep before he could hear his response…though hopefully it was clear from his actions. "I love you too." Shino said as he ruffled Kiba's hair.

"Don't you dare think about not making it out of this alive…we have to continue what we started after all…"

"Hmm-nmm" Kiba murmured.

Shino chuckled and kissed his forehead gently. He touched his own chest and Kiba's at the same time. He wondered if Kiba's heart beat as fast as his did when they were near…he was pleased to find that they were beating in unison…

Unison…

He hoped they could be that way forever…in the silence only the sound of their beating hearts could be heard…in unison…

~End~


	12. Chapter 12

Bad Habit

"What in the _hell_ is that?" Genma shot Raido an incredulous look.

"It's a goldfish." The younger man answered simply as he sat the bowl he was carrying down on the table in the center of the jounin meeting room.

"…." Genma eyed the fish critically, sucking on his senbon and switching it to the other side of his mouth as he thought. "…a nin-goldfish? Is it going to jump out of the bowl and kill me if I get too close?"

He recoiled slightly as Raido smacked him hard in the side. "No, you idiot! How can a goldfish be a ninja anyway!? It is just a normal fish, you moron." Raido carefully positioned the bowl just right, making it some sort of decorative center piece for the table. The colored glass orbs that lined the bottom of the bowl sparkled brightly as light from the window reflected off of them. Raido paused and surveyed his work and smiled at seeing the result.

"So…it's not going to kill me?"

Raido resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had forgotten that Genma was such a clueless idiot when it came to anything not concerning sex or killing. "Will you stop thinking about the fish killing you; are you or are you not a jounin ranked shinobi qualified to handle the most serious and difficult missions in the village? It is really _just_ a fish."

Genma glared at the fish a moment longer, "if you say so…" he finally concluded. "Why do you have a goldfish anyway?"

"I got it from a civilian that I helped out earlier today. She gave it to me as thanks." Raido smiled, pleased with his good deed. "I thought I would bring him here, he can be the mascot for the jounins!"

It was Genma's turn to resist an eye roll. He glanced at Raido in hopes that he was not being serious but was disappointed to see that from his look he was completely serious about it. "You should have just asked for money."

"I couldn't have done that!" Raido quickly protested. "I told her I did need any thanks but she insisted."

"Yeah well you could have just-" he was cut off when the door to the room opened and Kakashi waltzed in. Raido smiled in greeting and Genma merely looked like a deer caught in the head lights. That didn't bother him much though since Kakashi always looked like he was high on something anyway.

"What brings you here Kakashi?" Raido asked politely.

"Mission ended early…" he replied lazily. "And what is that?"

Genma snorted at the question eliciting a glare from Raido. "It's _Bubbles_, our new mascot!" Genma provided enthusiastically. "Isn't he just perfect to represent us Jounins, the most elite, skilled, and deadly of Konoha's ninjas?"

Kakashi raised a brow and moved closer. He squatted down in front of the bowl, examining the contents thoroughly. "He's cute." Kakashi finally concluded after observing the fish in silence for some time.

Raido beamed triumphantly and Genma tried to suppress his laughter, which he was failing at epically. "See?" Raido tried to prompt Genma into looking at the fish closer. "He is cute!"

"I suppose if you think those creepy bugging out eyes and gulping lips are cute…" Genma rebuked earning him another hit to the gut.

"I think its mouth is cute…it's like '_glub glub_' all the time." Kakashi pointed out plainly. "I think, Bubbles was it…is the perfect representative of the jounins; lets take good care of him, okay?"

"Yep!" Raido grinned and Genma continued to ignore the entire world around him. He could hardly believe he was hearing such a conversation or that he was even in the same room as those two…and they thought he was the idiot…

With a simple goodbye and something about finding Iruka, Kakashi was gone in a poof of smoke leaving Genma alone with Raido once again. He wished he could say he was thinking about the upcoming mission, or the weather…hell the fish even, but Genma's mind was far from anything clean; it was totally in the gutter. He was horny and ready to go right from the moment Raido had entered the room, yet his partner was seemingly ignorant of it…or at least that is what he wanted him to believe.

Genma eagerly wrapped his arms around Raido's waist and buried his head in his exposed neck, marking the flesh there with a bruising kiss. "We can't!" Raido objected but his struggling was severely lacking in any real effort.

"We can and we will…" Genma smirked. He was already in his lover's pants, exploring and fondling. It wouldn't take much to get Raido in the mood if he wasn't already. His smirk deepened when he found Raido responding to him quickly, he was already hard. "You're hard…"

"So are you!" Raido hissed as he bucked his hips impatiently. "Hurry up and get it over with!"

"Heh, not so fast!" Genma thrust another finger inside and grinned when Raido finally started to moan.

"You ass…" Raido gasped sharply as Genma thrust deeper, grabbing onto his front aggressively while licking his ear and his neck. "Enough!"

As if pleased with his work of torture, Genma pulled free from Raido and replaced his fingers with his own excited member. He rammed into him hard, forcing his lover to brace himself on the table before him. Their breathing was heavy, hot, and labored but Genma was pleased to see that Raido was really into it.

Raido was rocking his hips and moaning ever so erotically, his eyes closed tightly in ecstasy. Genma knew he was close to being spent and from the looks of it so was Raido. "I'm…I'm about to come…"

"Hmm…me too…" Raido replied breathlessly. "Together…"

Genma quickened his pace and climaxed hard when he felt Raido clench and stiffen around him. He ducked his head down into Raido's back while he flailed his head backwards as he too came hard.

They slumped into each other, sliding down to the floor panting hard. "You really…are…such a bastard…" Raido panted out as he attempted to clean himself up.

"Yeah, but I am a bastard that you love!" Genma laughed and latched onto Raido once again. "Don't be angry…you know I love you."

Raido did not reply and merely settled on giving the older man an angered expression.

"Well, you know…this isn't so bad…since even when you are angry you're face is still really erotic…" Genma mused and smirked, "it makes me hot just looking at you…"

Raido smacked Genma firmly. "You are always in rut! Can't you just cool off for once in your life!?"

"I am not…" Genma pouted. "I am pretty well behaved on missions…at least…"

"Ah, you are hopeless!" Raido complained sternly. "This bad habit of yours has got to stop!"

"What!?" Genma protested, shooting an exasperated look in his direction. "What bad habit!"

"This habit of doing_ it_ anywhere! What if someone saw us or walked in!" Raido said angrily. "Can't you just wait till we get home!? I mean I know it is more exciting this way…wait…no! That is not what I meant to say!"

Genma smirked and kissed Raido's neck. "I know you like it…" he purred. "And there was no one watching us, so it was fine!"

"Yes there was!" Raido shot back in irritation.

"No there was _not_!" Genma replied in equal irritation. "I am a jounin, I would know if someone were peeping!"

"_Yes_ there was!" Raido bit out. He shot a finger out pointing to the fish bowl on the table they had just been shaking around moments before. "Bubbles was here!"

Genma deadpanned. Was he supposed to respond to that? His lover was mad that they had sex in front of…a fish…how do you even begin to reply to that? Simple, you don't.

Genma continued to stare blankly at his overly enthusiastic partner. What more could he do?

"Like I said…" Riado finally spoke, looking awfully confident. "I will break you of your bad habit!"

"Heh!" Genma smirked. "I'm looking forward to being broken by you!"

~End~


End file.
